Great Gears of Time
by Lady Bonbones
Summary: "Young enough to know I can, old enough to know I shouldn't, stupid enough to do it anyway" Rex looks back and forth from his latest adventure as his life unfolds. There is going to pain but also pleasure, and why not? some Love. Chapter 2: Fieldtrip
1. Restless Inquieto

Declaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.

Description: Rex looks back and forth from his latest adventure as his life unfolds. Come and find out what will become of his friends, future and life.

_*Spanish_

Chapter 1: Restless/_Inquieto_

My restless, roaming spirit would not allow me to remain at home very long.

Buffalo Bill

_**How you ever had a dream where everything is perfect? I never had but this is way better. Well, it wasn't perfect from the start but it was everything I hoped for and some more. I like it here. I would love to stay here forever and ever. That is if I wasn't getting in the way. The man I am facing it's me. Crazy isn't? **_

"_**What are you doing here?" His voice is deep, cool. **_

"_**I thought you knew, since you already lived this, right?" maybe I made the wrong turn somewhere.**_

"_**That's not what I mean, why are you here instead of your own time, living your life?" His eyes narrowed on me, I have to so try that next time. **_

"_**My life! What is there to live there?" **_

"_**All that you see here its result of what you will do so go and enjoy the fruits of your own work, not mine"**_

"_**But I am you"**_

"_**Then who better to tell you what to do" he turned and Breach stood at the door. She gave me an apologizing smile. I smiled back lightly. Even though we had to go now I am still happy we did come. **_

_**A portal opened and I fell back into my own time. I knew I had to go back at some point but I wanted to postpone it as much as I could. Back home we fought with all we had and almost lost but that future that I saw, that hope made me stand up again and take over the Meta-Nanites. I trusted my brother and gave them to him. With the Master Control Nanites on the generator Caesar was able to gain access and control to all of the nanites around the planet. Next thing we know the EVOs Providence had been using went back to normal. Caesar then followed to break apart the Meta-Nanites so no one could try to get them again. **_

_**It had been his greatest achievement and he destroyed it. My brother, I thought he was wrong but he was just following his own path to what he believed right. We defeated Providence, Black Knight and the Consortium and finally found a cure. Still, this story is not over yet. **_

A large number of EVOs with unstable Nanites were cured the day of the final battle. Rex and Caesar had originally moved to their home in Argentina so they could work on Rex's memories but it wasn't even a month before they got a call from Holiday. The Salazar brothers returned to what used to be Providence's headquarters which was only a scrap of what used to be but it was a start.

"_Chido_!" Rex shouted as they found another EVO going on a rampage in the streets.

"What you mean by that? There is nothing _chido_ about this" said Caesar as he tried to get an idea of what to do. The guys that used to work for Providence stuck around, for exception of the Black Pawns so they were trying to get organized to handle the problem.

"But bro, it means I am not the only EVO left"

"I guess, but mijo even though we have the cure there are still going to be mutations and you are going to have to continue…"

"Kicking EVO butt, being everyone's hero"

Also the EVOs were a little different. They weren't as random, and showed a lot more intelligence than the EVOs Rex was used to. Mostly they were human types. It didn't come as a shock that some of his friends hadn't being changed at all.

"Don't you want to do something else with your life? Go to school; maybe get a career or something like that?"

"Can't I do both?"

"I suppose but…"

"Don't worry Caesar. I can handle it" Or so he thought.

"Ceeeesar!"

"Yes?"

"I don't get it"

"_Sandra tiene un patito"_

"Sandra has a little shoe?

"No, you are thinking _za-patito_, _patito_ means duckling"

"Ohhh!"

"Are you sure you don't want to wait until next semester to apply?"

"No, and even if I don't past I will have a good idea of what to expect next"

"…"

"What? It's not like I am already giving up"

"No, it's not that. Actually that sounded kind of smart"

"Really?"

"Yeah"

The place that used to be Providence was abandoned completely. It no longer held anything usable or any good memories for anyone. Everyone wanted to start fresh. First thing they did was get as many sponsors as they could. They knew they needed some help to run the show. This time they ran background checks with each one of them and also made a deal with United Nations for regular checks. They didn't want Providence happening all over again.

"Seriously?"

"Hey, better than OSCAR (Organization for the Safety and CAre of the Rare)" Noah said after the winner of the naming contest was named. All agents had been welcome to participate.

"OSCAR is an awesome name for a global organization!" Rex was adamant about his submission

"You can't really think that"

"Okay, I guess but SURGE (Syndicate for the Regulation and Guidance of Evos)?" then he repeated it under his breath "…surge" it actually sounded cool.

As time had it set, the headquarters for SURGE became the place of celebration of something long ago anticipated. Everyone had known for a long time about Holiday and Six's affection. It had almost taken them a year of almost peace to start that part of their lives. Everyone they knew was invited to the weeding. From Six's side was only The Six, Five and Three cried when they saw Six. Dr. Holiday had a small family; her mother and sister were the only ones along with a few cousins.

"Here" said Caesar handing Rex a tequila shot.

"I am not twenty-one…" he wondered if this was some type of test.

"I know, just one and under adult supervision will be okay"

"Really?"

"Go right ahead" Caesar took his own in one swallow before Rex tried the same.

"What a…" he started coughing as tears ran down his eyes.

"You will get used to it" said Caesar hitting him on the back with an open palm. Though he was trying very hard he couldn't hide his sneaky Salazar smile.

After Rex was able to breathe again he stared at their hard work. They weren't that far from where Providence had been. There was plenty of space in the dessert for what they had planned and he had known for a long time it would turn out just like how they wanted it.

This was the start. He thought with a smile. There were going to be a lot of ups and downs from this point forwards.

_**Six months ago**_

They had just lost but one of their Control Nanites on a raid from Providence. He sat on the doctor's medical table as she bandaged his wounds. He couldn't believe Black Knight would be so low as to use brother against him. His fist clenched as he thought of what he would do to get his revenge.

"Caesar left us something" said Six as he returned from a quick surveillance check. He didn't want to risk any Black Pawns sneaking around. He handed Rex a flash drive "I found it in your room" he didn't mention right next to a photo of them with their father.

"I don't want to see it" Rex raised his hand ready to smash it against the ground. Caesar betrayed him again. He had been the one to locate the Meta Nanites and hand them to Black Knight. If he had taken all of them they would be doom by now.

"Rex" Six's voice was enough to stop him. Rex handed the flash drive to the doctor.

"I will be out if you need me"

Six and Holiday sighed together before going to find what was in the flash drive.

"Don't take it like that chief; I am pretty sure your brother didn't give up that Meta Nanite just because you had your BFS right against his neck" Bobo said joining him in the remains of their supposedly secret base. He knew they should have moved when they learned Caesar knew their location.

"If you are trying to cheer…"

"I mean it!" said Bobo "your brother is a genius, I am pretty sure he could find a way to defeat you from a mile away if he wanted to"

Rex didn't know what to think anymore because he had seen his brother's eyes when he was under Rex's mercy. He knew fear and his brother hadn't shown any. Just because he said 'don't hurt me' and dropped the Meta Nanite didn't mean he was afraid. Then there were those damn collars, and the control remotes, and the fact that he led them to the Meta Nanites.

"Argh!" Rex slammed his Smack Hands against the already broken asphalt of his basketball court.

"Calm down chief"

"Bobo, what would you do in my place?" it was a bad question not just for Bobo but anyone.

"I am sorry chief" no one knew Rex's pain and fear like Rex did. It wasn't possible for anyone to answer this for him. He could try to believe his brother or not "chief?" Bobo had seen the teen upset, angry, furious, angst and so on but he had never seen him cry.

"Ah!" the ground kept bending under his will as he kept slamming his Smack Hands against it.

"Rex!" He stopped when he felt a fist crash against his face "get a hold of yourself!" Six picked him by his shirt and said directly to his face "concentrate on the big picture. This isn't just about your brother but the whole world" but the seventeen year old was quiet. Other times he would have agreed and pulled himself together. Six's worst fear came as a fist which hit him as hard as his own and threw him back.

Rex took his chances and ran away from the base. He heard the doctor call out his name and Six hot on his heel but he didn't turn around. As soon as the night air hit him he took into the airs with his water jet. They wouldn't catch up with him, not them, Providence, his brother, his fear.

_**PROVIDENCE**_

"Everything alright Dr. Salazar?" asked Black Knight at his door.

"Just fine" he said sitting at his desk. Unlike every other time that she dropped by, his desk was clean.

"I hope you are not changing your mind at the last moment"

"Why would I?" his tone was one of true wonder.

"No reason," she said with a purring smile "the details are just getting finished. Soon we will return for the last one"

"Alright" and then she left.

Caesar took a deep breath; his fingers traced the invisible line that his little brother's sword had left in his mind. He wondered if doing things like this was worth his brother's hate. He would understand when it was all over but… he clutched his chest and closed his eyes. Was it worth it feeling like the biggest ass in the world? The ring of his phone broke him out of his thoughts. He saw Dr. Holiday's number. He wondered…

"Rex" he picked up.

_**SIX AND BOBO**_

"He is not too far" said Caesar over the phone

"How fast is he going?" Six asked as he took the black bird to its speed limits.

"About to go over 900 mph" Caesar said after checking his tracker. He cursed inwards again himself. His little brother was going to get himself killed because he thought his brother was against him.

"If he crashes at this speed…" Dr. Holiday was checking his biometrics over the communicator. They were dangerously low, any lower and he would lose his built and crash. Though Rex was incredibly strong he wasn't indestructible.

_**REX**_

He was probably the biggest idiot in the whole universe. He knew he was going to crash yet couldn't slow down. His body wasn't responding. His fear caught up with him. A moment later he was in the air free falling straight for the dessert ground. He was going to die.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Please review


	2. Fieldtrip Excursión

Declaimer: I don't own Generator Rex.

Description: Rex looks back and forth from his latest adventure as his life unfolds. Come and find out what will become of his friends, future and life.

_*Spanish_

Chapter 2: Fieldtrip/ _Excursión_

"You can only be young once. But you can always be immature."

Dave Barry quotes

"Yeah, right!" Noah said as they played basketball at the new court.

"I am serious!" Rex said shooting but missing. He could shoot his cannon with accuracy but could never get the ball into the hoop. He was starting to think this would become a fact in his life.

"Really?" Noah shook his head trying to make the images leave his mind.

"Yes" said Rex tiredly. It wasn't weird to him. He wished he didn't know but it wasn't weird in his opinion.

"That was fast" Noah said getting over it.

"I know!"

They continued to play until the lights went out. The teens sighed as they collected the balls and went in. Dinner was being served but Dr. Holiday wouldn't let them sit until they washed.

"She already acts like a mother" Noah said once they were out of hearing range "You think it's a boy or girl"

"I am thinking boy" Rex said with a confident smile.

"It would be cooler if it was a female super spy"

After hitting the showers they returned to the dinner hall but found the lights out.

"What's going on?" Rex swallowed wondering if they had been attacked. Then the lights came back on and the dinner hall was covered by decoration and Rex's favorite foods.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted and Rex saw his name on the cake with the number eighteen right below it.

"Today is my birthday?" but it wasn't Six's birthday and he… "It's my actual birthday!"

"Sorpresa mijo!" Caesar said placing a small hat at top of his head.

That day Rex by law was an adult and could decide where to go and what to do, not that he didn't do it before, but this time it was official. Dr. Holiday embraced him and told him how proud she was of him. The smile on Six's face said the same. His friends, and family were with him, even White was with him and gave him a path on the back.

"Here" White, still in his suit handed Rex a paper and a pen.

"What is this?"

"Your contract"

"My what?"

"You are a legal adult so you should be able to…"

Rex tuned him out and read the contract. Since he was no longer a kid under care of Providence or anyone else, as a legal adult now he had the rights to receive payment for the services he brought to SURGE. He wasn't really doing this for the money but…

"You are not serious" he looked at White who had a smirk.

"We wouldn't want you to feel financially limited since you helped save the world, and still remain one of the most skilled agents, would we?"

"Thanks" he said signing it. Rex wondered what else he should expect to change. There was little to nothing that he lacked right then.

"Hey Rex!" he heard a familiar voice.

"Squid! Tuck!" Rex couldn't help his smile when he saw them though a doubt kept nagging him. Maybe it had been a dream. His friends were back to being human. Squid had long dark hair and light skin; his eyes were grey and sharp with intelligence. Tuck was taller with short cropped blond hair, blue eyes and wearing a school uniform from one of Hong Kong's top schools.

"Barely made it" He didn't think much about her until he heard her voice.

"Cricket" Rex couldn't hide his smile. Cricket had been pretty even though she was an Evo but as human she went beyond. Cricket blushed before she moved to the side to reveal one more friend.

"Hey Rex" Circe remained unchanged though their friends hadn't, and he was happy about that. They had been able to break her out a few weeks before the final fight and hadn't heard anything for a while.

"Circe…" his tone said everything. He was more than happy to see her. They both blushed as they joined hands and walked away.

"And he is gone…" Bobo announced.

Rex showed Circe the parts of SURGE that were already finished like the training grounds, recreation areas, labs, living quarters, and so on. All the while they talked about what they had in mind. Circe, it seemed would be going to the country. She had been able to get in contact with her grandmother and would stay with her for a while on a small farm. Rex couldn't picture her in a farm but the way she told him about the summers she spend there made it seem like a paradise to her. He knew that it had to be like that. Her own parent's chased her out of her home when they found she was an EVO though her physical appearance changed only when she used her abilities. Her grandmother was kind and understanding and would just be happy to have Circe around.

"So you are still an EVO?"

"Yes" she said with a smile "and if you don't mind, I would like to stay one"

"No problema," he said happy that she didn't change.

Rex told her of what he wanted to do, of what he wanted to study and help SURGE become.

"You will always want to help others"

"I guess"

He told her of the things his brother shared with him about his past. It seemed like the home back in Argentina had a secret cellar where his parents kept all their precious stuff. They knew sometimes thieves tried to get in when they were away so they left some things out but never the really important ones. There had been tons of photo albums that went from the time his parents were kids to just before they went back to Abysus.

"Even though I can't remember I am glad they had such happy lives"

An hour or so after the party had finished and the guys had crashed on Rex's room, Circe and Rex still walked around.

"I would really like it if you joined us," he said and then she stopped.

"I don't know… I want to have some peace and I think if I like it…"

"It's okay," Rex said "I will be here if you change your mind" then he laid his lips softly at top of hers. She sighed inwardly. They both had been waiting for this. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he brought her closer to him before placing more pressure into the kiss. Right then Rex felt his whole body shake. Her slim fingers ran through his hair and brushed the shell of his ear. It was a whole new sensation that he was determined to explore further.

"Get a room!" shouted Bobo down the hall, oh he had waited for this all night!

"I will get you!" Rex chased the ape away. When he turned, Circe gave him a smile and went to one of the guest rooms. There went his chance.

"Not a man yet?" he heard the taunt behind him.

"Bobo…" he wouldn't get away with that one. He ran after Bobo but when he turned to the next corner he froze. He could feel someone watching him "H…hello?" he called

"Hello Rex" a familiar soft voice called from the shadows before Breach walked out of them "Happy Birthday"

"Breach," he relaxed as she handed him a small white box "thanks, but where have you been?" it had been months since he last saw her.

"Here, there, not everywhere at least and waiting" she said with a soft smile.

"Waiting?"

"For the future"

"Still working on it"

"Is it enough for me to wait, then? Shouldn't I do something as well, then? Or will things fall without my help…"

"Then, why don't you join us?" he knew what she wanted. The moment he saw her again he knew she wanted that future.

_**SIX MONTHS AGO**_

When he opened his eyes he was sinking into a great lake. He wondered if he was dead and was just sinking to hell though the metaphor didn't fit. Maybe if they changed the water for lava or…

Never mind, he though as watched someone swim towards him. It wasn't hard to guess with the large arms. Breach stopped before him with a smug smile, like saying, you owe me one. She opened another portal and they fell on a grass field.

"Thanks"

"No thanks required, but as your friend I will ask you not to do that again"

"Promise" he said before nothing something "that didn't rhyme?"

"It's fun but it limits the things I want to say" she said sitting.

"I don't know where you have gone but you look nice" he said sincerely to which she smiled. Her hair was still loose but it mostly rested behind her shoulders so Rex had a more clear view of her face. She also wore a short sleeve jean dress. The buttons were red and ran from her collar bone to the bottom of the dress that reached her knee.

"You want to see?" she bit her lip like a child with a big secret "it's wonderful"

"It's not a void or something like that, right?"

"Not at all, it's all and everything" she said opening a portal before them. Rex frowned because it was not the regular red portal but a golden one.

"Where…or should I ask when does that take?" he didn't know she could still make those.

"Come and see" she said walking towards it "It's a beautiful place, not perfect, but still beautiful" and she walked through it before calling him forwards with one of her small hands. Rex passed through it before he stood at top of an incredibly tall building. He almost lost his balance but then looked down. The city was huge! He couldn't even reach to see the streets.

"Infinite greatness" she sang at his side before looking up and then Rex heard them. They played on a giant screen carried by a flying EVO whale.

_Que es con toda esta locura?_

_Corriendo libre por las calles_

_No hay nadie que tenga la cura?_

_Esperemos que no falles_

What's all this craziness?

Running free through the streets

Is there no one with the cure?

Let's hope you don't fail

Learned love equals loss?

Word can't reach you now

Like the rest will be a toss

Your luck they disallow

_¿Aprendiste que amar es perder?_

_Palabra no te alcanzan ahora_

_Come el resto de tirar_

_Tu suerte no permitirán._

Rex felt his skin crawl. The music in that time carried a different frequency than the music he was used to. It wasn't bad but it took him a moment to get used to it. Breach was certainly enjoying it as she tapped her foot to the rhythm.

"When are we?" he asked as the whale left to play the song somewhere else.

"I don't know" she said "something pulled me here whenever I try to open those special windows"

"We can get back, right?"

"Of course" she said walking towards a door in the center of the roof. Once down they took an elevator that took them to the ground floor without stopping. When they exited Rex almost created a built in but Breach had stopped him. The place was packed with EVOs. She walked forwards by herself into the lobby and Rex saw no EVO tried to hurt her. Actually, Rex noted, there was a bit of resemblance between EVOs. Usually the mutations were random like a thousand eyes, no legs, blobs or things like that. These EVOs all had humanoid appearances, legs, arms, or two pairs of arms, heads and so on. It was kind of odd because all wore regular clothing, for business or to spend the night out.

"C'mon" she walked as she went into the street. Maybe about one or two of those walking in the street were EVOs and the humans didn't mind them at all.

"This has to be a dream" Rex said.

"Dreams are surreal, this is wonderful"

"I guess but…"

"Hey you!"

"Run!" Breach shouted as shivers ran through Rex's body. A portal opened before a large hand (which didn't belong to the Breach he knew) pulled her into it. Rex looked around for an exit, he thought of going back to the building he had come out from but found it barred by men and women who wore uniforms. They all wore combat boots, dark green cargo pants, black shirts/tops with short sleeves, leather gloves, dark green berets (there was a logo on the berets but he couldn't see it clearly) and big scary guns.

"Don't move boy" said a man with deep blue eyes. Something inside him told him he knew those eyes.

"Where is your ID boy?" another one called behind him.

"Just how old are you boy?"

"First the name is Rex, I don't have an ID I guess and I am seventeen"

"It's passing midnight, you should be at home"

"Sorry, my friend brought me here and I don't know how to go back"

"You show active Nanites as well, being underage means you are not allowed to carry those"

"What?"

"Don't they teach this at school anymore?" someone asked sarcastically.

"You need to be eighteen or older to EVO unless you have your parents' permission, usually included in your ID. So if you don't have an ID it means you shouldn't have EVOed" said the guy with the blue eyes. But this guy didn't look that much older than him.

"It's okay Michael, I will take care of it?" the young soldiers/agents split to let a man pass.

"Dr. Salazar?" and there stood Caesar.


End file.
